


"I thought you'd be happy to see me"

by demon60327akuma



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon60327akuma/pseuds/demon60327akuma
Summary: Since Thor and Loki weren’t able to cause Ragnarok, they were killed by Hela. However, Hela left the Valkyrie alive, for whatever reason she had…





	"I thought you'd be happy to see me"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Discord server that I'm on for pushing me to write this fic! Y'all are the best!
> 
> Title from Hela's line in Thor: Ragnarok.

As the last of the Asgardians boarded the ship and prepared to leave Asgard, the only thing left for Thor to do was to hold off Hela from taking them back down. Thor and the Valkyrie managed to hold off Hela long enough for Loki to get by without being bothered by Hela. Yet they still underestimated Hela’s abilities. With one wave of her hand, a spear ran through the ship and through Loki. He looked down at his chest, muttered, “No… Way…” before the ship fell out of the sky.

Thor and the Valkyrie watched as the ship sank, distracted, unable to make a move. Thor fell to his knees, knowing that this time, he wouldn’t come back, it was real. He let out a cry in despair, unable to process what had just happened. Hela took advantage of that and pinned down Thor’s legs. The Valkyrie tried to defend him and take out Hela, but she was no match for Hela.

With the last of the people on Asgard gone, Loki, Thor, and Hulk, Hela didn’t immediately kill of the Valkyrie, even though she could’ve. The Valkyrie put up one last fight in attempt to get past Hela and trigger Ragnarok, but of course, Hela would never let that happen. Hela restrained the Valkyrie and took her back to the palace, locked her up in a room.

* * *

It had been three days since the Valkyrie was locked in a room, somewhere she didn’t know.

Finally, the Goddess of Death came back to her. She entered the room and immediately shouted the door.

“Why are you holding me here? Why didn’t you just kill me already?” The Valkyrie didn’t hesitate for a second, not afraid of anything that could happen if she crossed Hela.

“I thought you’d be happy to see me.” The Goddess said instead of answering the question.

“What do you want from me? I have nothing left!”

“Oh, I just thought I’d have some fun, you know, since no one is left alive in this place, thanks to you guys.”

“Fun? What do you mean? I’m not gonna play your sick games!”

The Goddess walked towards the Valkyrie, slowly, step by step. The Valkyrie trembled backwards, into the corner of the room. Though she was a bit scared, she didn’t back down, didn’t show the fear. She looked straight into Hela’s eyes and they held the eye contact for an extended period of time.

“Fine, we’ll have it your way. You remember how I destroyed your kind, don’t you?” The Goddess teased.

“Of course, and I will never forget how it went downs. You’ll never break me again. It’s impossible to break what’s already broken.” The Valkyrie scoffed, looking away, feeling sorry for herself.

Hela reached out and touched the Valkyrie’s chin, cupping her cheek gently, “You are not broken, and I don’t intend to break you regardless. And Darling, you have no idea what’s possible. There’s always more room to fall into the depths of despair.” She looked into the Valkyrie’s eyes, there was a dash of sorrow in the Goddess’s eyes that confused the Valkyrie.

It took a second before she realized how close the two were and the Valkyrie brushed the hand on her cheek away.

“I’ll be back. And hopefully this will go a bit nicer next time.” Hela stormed out of the room.

* * *

This continued for a few more days. Hela came to talk to the Valkyrie throughout the day, bringing her food as well, and just for the purpose of getting to know her better. The Valkyrie didn’t know what to think of these exchanges. They were casual, nothing serious, but it felt different when it happened with the Goddess of Death. Like, it didn’t feel right to talk about these small things with the person who literally killed every one of her kind, all the other Valkyries.

“Brunnhilde, Darling, are you feeling alright? You seem distracted.” Hela asked like she genuinely cared.

By this point, the Valkyrie had learned that there was no one left alive on Asgard, but the ship with all the Asgardians did make it out of there just fine. This meant that all the meals that she had in the past days were all made by Hela. This was surprising when she first found out that, the Goddess of Death was capable of cooking.

“I still don’t get it, what is this all about?” The Valkyrie didn’t answer directly, and threw a question back. “This doesn’t feel like just having fun because I’ll never cooperate.”

“C’mon, let’s go for a walk.” Hela gestured towards the door. “What are you waiting for?”

This was the first time the Valkyrie was allowed out the room since she was captured. She followed Hela’s lead out the door, and when she caught up to her, she asked, “Where are you taking me? You still haven’t answer the question.”

“Just shut your mouth and walk with me.” Hela had rarely been so forceful with the Valkyrie, which stunned her at first.

The Goddess took the girl to find Fenris, and they just sat there, playing with Fenris, didn’t speak a word. The Valkyrie petted the soft fur, it was calming. She moved closer to Hela, who seemed like just an ordinary woman, alone.

“Can you just… Please tell me what’s going on here? I… I don’t know what I’m feeling anymore. I should hate you and want to kill you because you destroyed my life, but I don’t know anymore. Please just tell me what am I supposed to do.” The Valkyrie’s tone was soft, a bit desperate as she begged, like she was at a lost. She looked over at the women next to her, only to find that she had lost all her forceful aura. She was just a women, sitting there, petting her beloved friend.

“You really want the truth? Even though it would probably turn your world upside down and destroy the image of me that you have right now?” She hesitated before she put the words together, then allowing the girl to take a moment to process those words. “I didn’t want to ruin this dynamic that’s between us right now. It’s so peaceful, nothing’s happening, no changes.”

“How bad can it be? I mean, you had already destroyed my life, there’s nothing worse that you can possibly do.” The Valkyrie tried to laugh it off, but knowing well how much this actually meant. The Goddess of Death was showing her weakness to her, that had to mean something, that something was changing between them.

Hela leaned closer, just inches between their faces. “I… I don’t know how to phrase this. In the beginning, I just wanted to… To keep you here, to entertain me. But, not having anyone else around… That messes with things. I thought I was used to being alone, for not needing anyone. I am the Goddess of Death after all, what was I expecting. Things changed in those three days, I didn’t know what to do, I couldn’t do anything, you were the only one around. So I started… To just, talk to you, get to know you. Because, I don’t know, just felt like the only thing I can do. Then something else changed. I’m not used to feeling these things, I don’t know what they are. I… I think… I like you!” The words stumbled out of her mouth. The girl couldn’t process what was just said because that was so out of character for Hela.

“I… Wow… How… I don’t…” The Valkyrie couldn’t even find the words to describe her thoughts. She felt something in her heart when she heard what Hela said, she felt the same. She closed the distance between them even more, their lips practically touching. She whispered, “You really mean that?”

Hela gently placed her lips on the Valkyrie’s, moving slowly, like she was asking for permission to go further. The girl traced the woman’s lips with her tongue, until their tongues tangled. The kiss was gentle, didn’t last long before they both pulled away from each other. They stared into each other’s eyes, as if they had just realized what they had done.

They didn’t move for a bit, just thinking about how things turned out. The Valkyrie made the first move to turn her head away, breaking the eye contact. The Goddess found her pride once more and smirked, “Would you like to… Continue this… somewhere else?”

The Valkyrie turned her head back to look at Hela, trying to find something in her expression, teasing, joking, anything but seriousness, but she couldn’t. Hela really did mean what she said. So the girl had no other excuses but to follow the woman back to her bedroom.

 

* * *

They went back to the room, and then they fucked, maybe got a little kinky and shit, the end.

* * *

OR

 

 As soon as they got into the room, the Goddess pressed the girl against the closed door, slamming their lips together. The Valkyrie pulled back a bit and turned her head to the side.

“What’s wrong?” Hela asked, concerns in her eyes.

“It’s just, you’re supposed to be my enemy, but you’ve been so nice to me... I don’t know.” The Valkyrie stuttered.

“Hey, it’s okay. There’s no one here but us. And I don’t know what this is either, not yet at least. But we can figure it out together, and if you don’t want to, we can forget about all these.”

The Valkyrie looked into the woman’s eyes, and decided to lean in again, just placing her face in the woman’s chest. “It’ll be fine, right? I really want this too. Take me to bed.”

Hela led the Valkyrie to the bed, laying her down gently, back against the bed. They undressed each other, and tangled themselves together. Hela sunk her teeth into the Valkyrie’s neck while the girl slid a hand down between the woman’s legs.

“You’re already wet.” The Valkyrie stated the obvious as the older moaned from pleasure.

“It’s because of you.” Hela said as she moved down to lick the girl’s hot mess. “And so are you.”

The girl winced when Hela’s tongue made contact with her skin, jerking backwards before running a hand through the raven colored hair, pushing herself towards the woman.

Hela slipped a finger into the Valkyrie’s vagina, slowly, gently. As the girl moaned, she slipped one more finger in, along with her tongue, just around her fingers.

“Feels good?” The woman asked.

“Mm... Ah... Yeah... There...” were the only sounds that she could make.

The Goddess continued trusting until she felt the inner walls of the girl tighten, a sign that she was about to reach climax. She placed her thumb on the girl’s clit and whispered, “I love you.”

And as if on command, the Valkyrie came, shaking as she came down from the high. Panting, trying to catch her breath.

After a bit of rest, the Valkyrie turned the situation around and sat on Hela’s lap, while the woman laid on the bed on her back.

“What are you trying to do hun?” The Goddess teased.

“Return the favor of course.” The Valkyrie retorted.

“I don’t think you understand. I didn’t do that for you to ‘return the favor’. I did it because I like you, and that was all I need.”

“Are you sure? I want you to feel the high too though.”

“Darling I’m sure. Just seeing you in pleasure is enough for me.”

“Really? This doesn’t feel good?” The girl whispered as she slipped one finger into Hela’s cunt, making her moan. But she quickly gathered herself and reached down to pull out the girl’s finger.

“Really, I’m fine.” Hela sat back up, having the Valkyrie by her side. She placed her hand on the girl’s lap, stroking gently. “Love, I’m happy as long as you are. So if you want to return the favor, just let yourself enjoy what I give.”

“...” The girl had nothing to say, other than leaning toward the Goddess and pushing both of them back onto the bed. “Will you at least cuddle with me?”

The Goddess didn’t say anything. She just wrapped her hands around the girl, as they slowly fell asleep, both with a smile on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! It really does help motivate me to write more. c:


End file.
